Pups and the Aztec Ghosts
Summery The pups were having fun until they stumbled on an Aztec city in the woods. But when they heard about 9 disappearenes and found out that the city is haunted by the citizens, the army, and the emporer. Charaters PAW Patrol * Ryder * Marshall * Zuma * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Skye * Everest * Jake * Mayor Goodway * Alex * Mr. Porter Aztec Ghosts * Netswalcoyoltal II * Broycle * Tenoch * Cicolzox * Aestecyoltal * Montezuma III * Quetzal * Franserteas * Keneo * Itzallcovetalec * Junaer The Disappeared People * David * Esther * Noah * Adam * Nick * Samatha * Betty Ann * Caeser * Georgia Story (The pups were in the woods having fun) (They were playing a chasing game) Marshall: You can't catch me. Chase: Yes I can. (Chase's chasing Marshall, Zuma's chasing Skye, and Rocky's chasing Rubble and Everest) Zuma: I'm gonna get you Skye. Rubble: Keep running Everest. Everest: I'm trying. (The pups kept running until Skye's coming toward a canal) Skye: Uh oh. (Skye tried to stop but she fell right in) (The other pups came over) Rocky: You ok Skye? Skye: Yeah I'm. (Chase noticed an old bridge) Chase: Hey whats that? (The pups except Skye went over to the bridge) Skye: Hey don't leave me. (Everest came over to Skye) Everest: Let me help you. (She grabed Skye's paw and pulled her out) Skye: Thanks Everest. Everest: Snow problem. (Skye shaked the water off her fer and she and Everest went to the bridge) (The pups looked confused about whats on the other side of the bridge) Zuma: Should we cwoss it? Chase: I don't know. Rocky: Why? Chase: Do you remember? Nine people disappeared after crossing the bridge. Everest: Thats true but whats over there? Skye: I don't know. Marshall: Me, either. Rubble: I think we should go and check it out. Zuma: Ok Wubble but just one look. Chase: Right. (The pups crossed the bridge and walked through the bushes) Everest: It's really thick in here. Rubble: Tell me about it. (Suddenly, Chase saw something through the branches) Chase: Hey, pups check this out! (Chase moved the branches to reveal an old city) (The pups came out of the bushes looking shocked at what their seeing) Skye: It is amazing. Zuma: You know Skye I think youw wight. Marshall: Lets explore it. Pups: Yeah! (The pups went into the city) (During their explore, Zuma saw a huge pyramid with two temples at the top) Zuma: Whoa. (Zuma approched the pyramid until he smelled something) Whats that? (He smelled the wall and smelled like something died) Ew! Thats disgusting. (Zuma looked up the wall and sees petroglyphs in a line) What kind of petwoglyphs awe... (Then he noticed what kind they are including what kind of city it is) No way. It couldn't be. But it is I gotta tell the othew pups. (Zuma's pup-tag lid up) Calling all pups! Calling all pups! I need you all hewe wight now! (Scene changer: Zuma's badge) (The pups were in a line infront of Zuma) Chase: Why did you called Zuma? Marshall: Yeah. Zuma: Well I'd saw some petwoglyphs on that pyramid. (Zuma pointed to the petroglyphs on the wall of the pyramid) Rocky: So? Zuma: I know what kind of people uses petwoglyphs like that. Rubble: Well what kind of people would use those petroglyphs? Zuma: These people are called... the Aztecs. Skye and Everest: The Aztecs?! Zuma: Yep. Marshall: What are the Aztecs? Zuma: The Aztecs are a cultuwe fwom Mesoamewica. But they had a tweasure that smells bad. Everest: Whats the treasure? (Zuma walked over to the part of the pyramid with red blood) Zuma: See this red stuff? (The pups noded) This stuff... is blood. All pups exceped Zuma: BLOOD?!! Zuma: Hmm mmm. Chase: What did they use blood for? Zuma: They use it to paint their pywamids and temples, on theiw weapons, and their sacwifices. Rubble: Human sacrifice? Zuma: Yep. Skye: So this city is an Aztec city. Marshall: But where are they now? Zuma: I don't know. Everest: Maybe they just up and left the city. Chase: Probably. (Suddenly, the pups heard a thumping sound) Rubble: What was that? Skye: Dunno. Marshall: Guys, I think we should get out of here. Zuma: Wight. (The pups ran down the street but, suddenly, they ended up right back where they were) Everest: How did we get back here? Chase: I don't know. (Just then, Rocky saw a door in one of the temples opened up) Rocky: Guys, that door just opened. Rubble: Do you think we can go in? Skye and Zuma: Maybe. (The pups went through the door and into the temple) Chase: This place gives me the creeps. Marshall: Looks like it. (Suddenly, they came to a room with nine children in it) (They seemed to be see-through) Everest: Who are you? (The children looked at the pups) David: What are you pups doing here? Rocky: Just exploring. Betty Ann: You need to get out of here fast. Chase: What are you talking about? Adam: This city is haunted. Samatha: We were sacrificed. Noah: YOU CAN'T BE HERE!!! Caeser: The Aztecs put us here. Georgia: I was the first one here. Esther: We tried to get out of here but they trapped us in here. Nick: You have to get out of the city before... (Suddenly, the sound of footsteps were heard) Oh no, hes coming. Get out of here! Skye: Whos coming? Adam: Montezuma the III. Rubble and Zuma: Montezuma the III? (An Aztec emporer approched the pups and stopped) Montezuma III: You pups come with me. (The pups followed the emporer outside and saw citizens, and guards which are also see-through) Tenoch: Well well well you found seven pups my king. Montezuma III: Yes I have. Everest: Whats going on here? Montezuma III: Were just about to do a sacrifice. Chase: But what about those kids? Did you really killed them? Skye and Rubble: Yeah. Quetzal: Well lets just say that we needed new citizens. Netswalcoyoltal II: But we died trying. Broycle: We all killed ourselves. Rocky: Why? Junaer: Because, we haunt our city until people came here. Keneo: And after we kill them, we put their bodies outside the city. Zuma: So thats why they disappeared. Montezuma III: Franserteas, Itzallcovetalec, take the police pup to Cicolzox and Aestecyoltal at the top of the pyramid. Hes the first one to be sacrificed. Itzallcovetalec: Yes, my king. Franserteas: Okay. (The two grabbed Chase and dragged him up the stairs) Skye: Don't kill Chase! Hes our leader! Chase: Help me! (At the top, Itzallcovetalec and Franserteas put Chase on top of a stone and hold their grip on Chase's four legs) Cicolzox: Well well our first sacrifice. The other pups: DON'T!!!! Aestecyoltal: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! (Cicolzox hold a knife over Chase's chest he raised it up and moves his hand fast right through it) Chase: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The blood was running down the stone) (At Mr. Porter's resturant, Ryder, Jake, and Alex were helping unload the truck) Ryder: Thanks for letting Jake, Alex, and I help you Mr. Porter. Mr. Porter: Your welcome Ryder. Alex: You know we could eat some burgers when were done. Jake: That is a very good idea little dude. (Suddenly, Mayor Goodway parked her car, came out, and ran up to Ryder) Mayor Goodway: Oh Ryder, I have some bad news. Ryder: Whats the bad news Mayor? Mayor Goodway: The pups are... dead. Ryder: What? Mayor Goodway: Take a look at them. (Mayor Goodway opened the trunk of her car. Ryder looked in the trunk. What he saw shocked him, all seven pups of the PAW Patrol are all dead) Ryder: Oh my! (Ryder kneel down crying as Alex, Jake, and Mr. Porter walked up to Mayor Goodway) (Alex walked up to Ryder and patted him on the back) Alex: Its ok Ryder. (Ryder stopped crying and looked at Jake) Jake: I bet well taked this over while we eat. (Ryder turned his head as the screen zooms in on his sad face looking at the pups) -THE END- Trivia If anyone is learning on the Aztecs or don't know what they are go to wikipedia to find out. You can get a book about the Aztecs at your local library.Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Scary Category:Sad